1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to continuously-variable-ratio transmissions ("CVT's") of the toroidal-race rolling-traction type, and in particular to roller-control units of the kind by which the orientation of the traction-transmitting rollers may be controlled hydraulically, by means of the direct connection of the carriage of each roller to a piston, movable within a hydraulic cylinder connected to a controlled source of variable fluid pressure.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Several patent publications of recent years, of which WO90/05860 is an example, describe toroidal-race transmissions in which direct connection of each roller to a piston subject to controlled hydraulic pressure suffices to maintain the angular orientation of each roller--and thus the ratio transmitted by it from an input disc--at the appropriate value at all times. The key to the efficacy of such an apparently simple method of roller control is that for any given combination of the essential parameters (operator demand, engine load and speed, final output speed etc.,) of the complete driveline of which the CVT is part, for each angular orientation that each roller may take up within its possible range of such orientations there will be a unique torque loading to which the roller will be subjected. A control system receives inputs representative of all the essential parameters, and sets up within the cylinder the appropriate hydraulic pressure to match the torque reaction associated with the desired orientation, so causing the roller to seek and hold that orientation.
One of the problems encountered in practice by CVT's, in which rollers are so controlled is that the length of the stroke that the piston must execute in order fully to control the roller is relatively long. Consequently, the housing for the piston/cylinder is of such a length that it can be difficult to install within the tight confines of, for example, an engine compartment.